The next generation of Kids On Fire
by sapphirewitch565
Summary: Lucy, daughter of Katniss and Peeta, along with the Hawthore Brothers Frank and Drew, and Megan Whistle are chosen for the Hunger Games to represent District 12 but there are changes in the rules again. There can now be 4 victors! Who is this girl of lightning every talks about? Can they survive the bloody Hunger Games? OCxOC, OCxOC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The reaping

I sat up in my bed and stared at the victors village through my window. I sighed. It was time for this year's Hunger Games and there was a twist. There was going to be two tributes from both genders instead of one. The only advantage was that we were allowed to bring one weapon each into the arena and that there could be 4 victors if the whole district survives. I stared at the silver card gun on my bedside table and I held it in my hands.

"Lucy?" My mother, Katniss, asked as she walked in. "Morning mum." I said. She nodded at the clothes on the sofa and I groaned. "How long will it take to get ready?" I thought. "I'm going out for a while!" I cried as I ran out. I grabbed my gun and slipped on my mother's old hunting outfit. "Bye dad!" I cried as I ran past my father, Peeta. He grinned at me as I dashed out the door. I stood in front of the un-electrified fence and I looked around. No one. "Perfect." I thought as I slipped under a hole and into the woods, smirking.

"Just like my mother taught me." I thought as I leapt from branch to branch. I stopped when I saw two male figures. "Yo! Happy Hunger Games!" I cried. The figures looked up and smiled. "Took you long enough." The one with the golden hair and brown eyes said grinning. I rolled my eyes and glanced at my watch. "Yeah, Frank. By a minute! Oh no! The worlds gonna end! The sky's gonna fall!" I shrieked sarcastically. "Shut up chicken little." The other male with auburn red hair and emerald green eyes. They were both my buddies and sons of Gale and Madge Hawthore. "Come on. We don't have much time till noon." I said.

"I'm back!" I cried as I slipped my boots of and placed my game bag on the dining table. "Lucy! Finally!" Dad cried and dragged-literally-me to the bathroom. "Go on. Take a bath then go to your room. Your mother is waiting." He said. I hissed under my breath and walked into the bathroom before slamming the door shut. I stepped into the bathtub and quickly took a bath before stepping out and putting on a fluffy robe and walked out. "Mum?" I asked. Mother looked up and smiled.

"There you are. I thought you were attacked by a bear!" Mum joked. I grinned and sat on my bed with her and she started to braid my shoulder length blond hair. She then handed me a blue dress that had a silver sash around my waist. I raised an eyebrow and sighed. "Fine. Too fancy pansy though." I muttered as I slipped the dress on. "Alright. You're ready. Lucy Mellark. The next girl on fire." Mother cooed. I realized mum wasn't one to coo. "…Mum? Did you take medicine today?" I asked. Mother gasped and whacked my head lightly.

I approached Drew and Frank as I entered the square. "Yo." I said. Frank nodded. (**A/N: I know they have to stand in a special order, but I'm getting rid of that.**) Drew seemed to be looking for someone. "Who are you looking for Drew?" I asked. "An old friend of mine. She's a year younger than us." He replied. "Oh." Was my intelligent answer. Suddenly, a woman with bright pink hair tied into a ponytail walked onto the stage. Then the ceremony began and soon enough, the worst part began. "Ladies first!" She cried in the ridiculous and unusual capitol dialect. I clasped my hands together praying that it won't be me or Drew's mysterious friend. It isn't. It's the legendary Dawn Whistle.


	2. Deja vu

Chapter 2: It's just like De ja vu

Dawn was famous for escaping from the grasp of the capitol countless of times, so many times that the capitol gave up on trying to capture her. She ended up getting a permanent broken ankle though. Everyone watched as she limped towards the stage. She had ebony black hair with hints of midnight blue here and there and lilac eyes. I noticed Drew's eyes had narrowed. "Wait!" Someone cried. A girl ran up to Dawn and stepped in front of her panting. Both Frank and I heard Drew growl under his breath. "Wait! I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!" The girl cried. Everyone started to talk amongst themselves. Ever since the last quarter quell, we've never had a tribute again. Not to mention this was like the year my mother stepped up as Auntie Prim's replacement. Only it was someone younger volunteering for someone older.

"Megan!" Dawn cried surprised. "Megan?" I asked, confused. "Don't you know? That's Megan Whistle. Dawn's little sister and top student for the year under us at school." Frank said. Megan looked a lot like Dawn only her hair was long and reached mid-back and was tied into a bun with a few stray hairs framing her face and her eyes were sapphire blue instead of lilac. I felt Drew brush past Frank and I towards where the Whistle sisters were arguing.

"It's too dangerous Megan!"

"I have a better chance! You're limping! You'll probably get killed at Cornucopia!"

"I don't care! Your life is more important! You're all I have left!"

"So are you! I have a better chance!"

"MEGAN SAKURA WHISTLE! YOU LISTEN TO ME!"

"NO! DAWNELLA DAISY WHISTLE! IT'S TIME YOU LISTENED TOME! I CAN'T KEEP LIVING ON IF I KNEW I COUNLDN'T EVEN DO ANYTHING TO SAVE MY SISTER!"

"MEGAN WHISTLE! STOP TALKING NONSENSE!"

"NONSENSE?! NONSENSE?! THIS IS THE HUNGER GAMES WE'RE TALKING ABOUT! YOU CALL THAT NONSENSE?! I HAVE MY SKILLS PLUS THE SKILLS YOU TAUGHT ME!"

"MEGAN! OUR PARENTS WANTED ME TO KEEP YOU SAFE! I WILL NOT LET YOU ENTER THE GAMES!"

"HEY! DON'T BRING THEM INTO THIS!"

Then Drew started trying to reason with them. "Uh…guys? Look. Megan, let Dawn enter….or I could always go in the place of one of the male tributes..." He started before the sisters glared at him. "SHUT IT HAWTHORE! YOU'RE NOT IN THIS!" They cried in sync. Frank and I sweat dropped. "Well….that's Drew's mysterious friend I'm guessing…" I thought frowning. "Um…isn't this broadcasted to the entire Panem?" I asked. "It is…" Frank muttered.

"Arrgh! FINE DAWN! I DIDN'T WANT TO COME TO THIS BUT….IF YOU GO TO THE GAMES I'LL INSTANTLY KILLMYSELF WHEN YOU DIE! HOW ABOUT THAT?!" Megan growled. Dawn paled. "Wait! I'll become the tribute!" I cried. "Lu-Lucy?" Megan stammered staring at me as I walked to the stage. "Okay…here it is. Our new tribute! Daughter of the famous Katniss and Peeta Mellark! Lucy Mellark!" Daisy, the woman, exclaimed as she wiped her brow in nervousness. "Next tribute!" She cried at stared at the crowd. I was extremely surprised when in saw Megan and Dawn give me the respect sign, placing your 3 middle fingers on your lips then putting it into your direction **(A/n: I think it was..)**. She took out a tiny slip of paper and raised an eyebrow. "Dawn Whistle…." She muttered. I slapped my forehead and ran it down my face. What were the odds?!

"Same as last time. Tribute." Megan hissed darkly as she raised her hand. Dawn sighed and nodded. "Fine. But I'm choosing your weapon." Dawn whispered to her. Megan nodded and walked towards the platform. "I recognize you! You're that girl who was arguing with Dawn Whistle. Quite a show! If only I had popcorn!" Daisy cried. Megan stared at her blankly before her eyes hardened and formed an icy glare the Whistles were known for. Jokes. Seriously, her glare was s-ca-ry! "Lady, I'm not in the mood. You capitol creeps I detest. You go all, ga-ga over the games like if it's festival. Newsflash, it isn't. People die in these things and you people take it like children's games. It isn't just a game for entertainment, its life or death and multiple families are heartbroken because of this, now leave me alone." **(A/n: Seriously! That's what I think!)** Megan said darkly before crossing her arms and shut her eyes in annoyance.

I swear, the temperature dropped by 10 degrees. It's expected that Megan would hate the capitol. Her family was killed by the capitol for entertainment leaving her and her sister **(A/n: Made up!) **and had turned her sister like this. Expected, but did she really just challenge the capitol?! I heard a snort of amusement from Haymitch and I also saw Drew shake his head while Dawn was grinning like if she was proud of Megan…which I pretty sure she was. "Uh…Now for the boy tributes…" Daisy said, a little scared by Megan. She walked across the platform and took out two slips of paper. "Marrick Hornsbee!" She exclaimed. Drew raised his hand. "Tribute." He deadpanned.

I raised an eyebrow and glanced at Megan who instantly opened her eyes when she heard Drew say the word. I watched as she turned pale. 'Oh Drew. You must love this girl enough to actually volunteer as tribute.' I thought smiling inwardly. When Drew walked next to Megan, he looked at her sadly and Megan looked at him with a confused and sad expression. "Next. Greene Foxer." Daisy said. Frank raised his hand. "Tribute." He said. I raised an eyebrow. Drew glanced at Megan and she looked at him before they both grinned like Cheshire cats and looked at me. "My, my, my! Our entire group of tributes are volunteered tributes!" Daisy cried, Megan swiftly glared at her, shutting her up.


	3. Tips from a legend

Chapter 3: Dawn Whistle's tips on the games

I tapped my foot nervously as we sat in the peace building. We were discussing who we should see since we were only allowed 1 visitor this time. "Well, we'll be seeing Lucy's parents when we get there anyway so…not Katniss or Peeta. I say Dawn." Drew said. "Why?" I asked. "Well, Dawn has escaped from the capitol so many times and, look at her." Drew said nodding at Megan and saying the last reason quietly. We all looked at Megan who was sitting on the couch with a blank expression, staring out the window. "What?" I asked.

"Who knows? Drew knows her the best. Hell, I never even met her before today." Frank said shrugging. "It's her eyes. They're dead." Drew said quietly. Only then did I realize Megan's eyes weren't as bright as they were before. "Yeah. We'll do Dawn. She escaped the capitol and 'that'." Frank said cheekily eyeing his brother with a grin. Drew raised an eyebrow at him. "Dawn Whistle." Drew said to the guard who nodded. He went outside and brought Dawn inside the room before stepping outside.

"Megan?" She asked. Megan turned to face her and her eyes seemed to brighten. "Alright. Listen up. Your parents have already chosen your token and weapon." Dawn said holding up a woven bag. She took out the contents. She handed Drew a katana and a pouch full of pointy shurikens. She gave Frank a pouch of knives and wires. She dug around before handing me my silver card gun and a chain. I grinned at them. "Megan, get over here." Dawn said as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a tiny box. We all raised an eyebrow.

How could a box be a weapon? Megan's eyes widened. "I can't Dawn! What if someone takes it? I can't use it!" She cried. "Oh be quiet. Just use it. Mum and dad passed it down to me anyway. It's time to give it to you." Dawn said as she opened to box to reveal a silver necklace with 2 charms dangling on it. "That's a weapon?" I asked. Megan sighed as she let Dawn put on the necklace for her. **(A/n: Don't take this idea please! I've been using that necklace as a weapon in my stories for ages! Please don't take this idea! You'll soon find out how it is a weapon so stay tuned! Megan: Oh be quiet.) **"Lucy, you shouldn't judge a book by its cover." Dawn said smiling. Then she gave us our tokens, Drew had a necklace with the Hawthore symbol on it and Frank got the same thing. Dawn smiled as she handed me a black box. I opened it and gasped. "Mum's mockingjay pin!" I cried.

"She wants you to have it." Dawn said and then took her shuriken shaped earrings off and handed them to Megan. "Here Meg." She said as she helped Megan take off her peridot earrings and put the shuriken ones on. "Alright. The capitol will use all kinds of weapons to attack you in the games. You need to know how to adapt to any environment they may throw at you. Stay in an area that's shady and it will be best if you would know how to camouflage. Stay together and don't fight with each other. Of course, the game isn't just the capitol; it's the other districts too. Listen to your mentors and….good luck." She said as her watch started to beep signaling her 3 minutes was up. The guard came in and she nodded. "Remember what I said. Good luck kids on fire." She said walking out the room and smiled at us. Then the door closed.

"Well, that's that." I said shrugging. "Hey Megan, what does the necklace do?" She glanced at me. "You can call me Meg for short. You'll soon find out. I don't want to reveal it yet just in case you guys turn against me." She said. I raised an eyebrow and sighed. "No offense." She added. "No, you're right." I said. "Meg, don't worry. We won't. We'll all survive the games." Drew said. "Yeah! I mean…if you're Drew's friend you have to be good at something! Ow!" Frank exclaimed. "Whoops. My foot slipped." I scowled.

**LucyFongFrankKuraDrewFirenxMeganWhistle**

I stared at the fields as we rode past them. Then the doors opened and Megan, Frank and Drew walked in. "Hey." Drew said. I nodded. "Sweetheart!" Mum cried as she hugged me. "Mother." I said as I gasped for breath. "Uh… , you're suffocating her." Megan said tapping mum's shoulder. "Thanks." I said as I rubbed my throat and accepted the glass of water she gave me. "No worries. It's the least I can do for my cousin. **(A/N: Lucy is Megan's long lost cousin in my stories too. Lucy: Just get on with it woman!) **

"COUSIN?!" I shrieked. Megan blinked. "Yeah…didn't you know? My mother was Prim Everdeen." She said. "Lucy…I thought you knew." Dad said coming up to us. "No…" I muttered. Haymitch then came in and slung his arm on Megan's shoulder. "This girl I like! She's go the guts! I'm not sure about the brains though!" He cried."Drunkard." I thought. Megan seemed to react on instinct and grabbed Haymitch's arm and threw him on the floor, flipping him over her shoulder. He landed on the ground with a loud thud. When Megan released his arm, only then did she notice what she did.

"Oh snap! I'm so sorry! I acted on instinct! I'm so sorry!" She apologized. "I'm just so used to perverts though. That's why I did that when you suddenly just slung your hand over my shoulders." She hissed lowly under her breath as she bowed. Drew was grinning. "Yep! Still got the skills of a black belt!"


End file.
